The Best Christmas
by Sachiko Kishihana
Summary: Complete fluff. Karma and Manami spend their first Christmas together!


The second Christmas arrives, another year adds Karma's age. Unfortunately, he had no one to share that happy moment with him. Since his parents are almost never at home, and he didn't have any friends until he met Nagisa during the freshman year, but then drifted apart, Karma celebrated most of his birthday and Christmas alone. This year was different - Class 3-E, including the teachers threw a surprise party for Karma's 15th birthday after school. Karma's not too fond of parties, but he doesn't hate them either. For that he felt genuine happiness (although he won't admit it straight away) when the people who are a great part of his life are there for him at the 'supposedly' happiest day of his life every year, Karma lets this one slide and enjoys the party.

A party with Christmas warmth and birthday joy combined in the air lightens everyone's hearts and brings gleeful smiles and laughs. Even though he's having the time of his life, Karma's eyes couldn't take off of someone. Someone who he can trust enough to give his heart to.

It started out as an interest of her talent in potion-making (which can be "great use" for his pranks and assassination at Koro-sensei), Karma became close to Manami after the Kyoto trip shortly. Unlike other girls, Manami didn't see Karma as someone scary and thinks he's a great person to talk to. The two are relaxed and open to each other, which graudually grew into something more. The class (especially Koro-sensei) became very excited when they found out that the two are a couple.

* * *

After the party ended and cleaned up the class, Karma took Manami out for a walk at a park, where various species of trees can be found. The park only has one path that leads to the middle of the park, but exits from several corners can be found. At the end of the path, there's a tree that grows mistletoes in different forms only during winter which is Karma's favorite, since he loves the shapes of the mistletoes.

That night, a clear night sky was spread out with snowflakes falling softly. It's one of Manami's favorite things during the winter. The couple locked arms with each other as their eyes settled on the snowflakes. Just like their time as friends, various topics came up in their calm but lively conversation at their walk.

"Are you still feeling cold, Manami?"

"A little bit, on my neck. But I'll be okay. If you give your scarf to me you're gonna get cold instead."

"Then, how bout letting your hair down? I never saw you with that hairstyle. Besides, it can keep you warm~"

"Oh, no thank you. I don't think it'll be any different if i let it dow-"

Before Manami finishes, Karma undones her braids and tidies her hair when the braids are off.

"Karma, what are you doing?"

Karma didn't answer. All he did was staring Manami at awe - eyes shining like diamonds, face as white and soft as snow, beautiful, dark, long wavy locks with snowflakes adorned, and a smile prettier than any flower. Karma knew that Manami will always be beautiful in his eyes, but seeing her now makes it more like some winter magic made her into a snow princess. She's more beautiful than ever.

"You know," Karma started to talk, "If I can get you to look like this in class everyday, the view would be better. And I can always look at you if I get bored at looking at Koro-sensei again."

"I thought it was nice looking at Koro-sensei, who's always smiling. But I agree that it would be boring if the view is the same everyday." Manami said, after composing herself from the tense she felt at Karma's stare.

"I know, right? Try whip up something that can make Koro-sensei invisible right after he drank the potion. Then we wouldn't have to worry about the octopus disturbing our view."

"But everyone will have a hard time to find and assassinate Koro-sensei, including you." Manami finished, followed by a laugh while nudging Karma with her arm that's still locked to his.

* * *

"Here we are." Karma said as the couple arrived at the mistletoe tree. Mistletoes with different shapes hang and shine on the tree, like the stars at the sky. They walk around the tree, while Karma tells Manami about mistletoes and the fact where a couple must kiss if they are caught under a mistletoe, catching Manami by surprise. Then comfortable silence fell between them. Manami went ahead to take a closer look at the budding mistletoes. Watching his girl chasing after the hanging buds, the red-haired's eyes watched her, shining with love from them.

Maybe it's just him, but seeing her live and doing simple things such as admiring the snowflakes or walking or breathing already made him think that... he just loves her.

When Manami paused her steps to look at a growing mistletoe closer, Karma went and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder while closing his eyes and smile.

"K-..Karma.." Manami muttered when she felt her boyfriend back hugging her. Truth to be told, she never saw Karma being like this - warm, soft, full of love. Shortly, she turned her head slightly to the right with her eyes gazed at him and smile, feeling glad that she can get the deliquent to feel love for the very first time.

"Every Christmas, I'd always wander alone, looking at kids playing around, families having a great time, and couples being so in love. I felt frustated seeing those things, but when I grew bigger, my heart felt lonelier instead and wanted to feel the happiness and love from Christmas. Even though it's a holiday, it made my birthday gloomy. But now that you're here, and everyone in the class... My whole life became bright once again." Karma said, sharing his deepest feelings about his own special day. Who knew he'd feel so lonely when everyone else is really happy at that day?

"Manami, I.." Karma continued, but Manami turned her body facing him before he could finish.

"I..I would be lying if I said I still felt lonely even if I celebrated Christmas with my family. But, after you said that all of us made your day bright again, I felt really glad. You're full of happiness, smiles, and now... warmth and love." Manami finished her first part of what she wants to say, and as she was about to open her mouth to pick up where she left off, Karma already beated her to it.

"Then you came to me, and now.. I can't imagine how senior year would be without you. I'm glad you're here with me. I can't thank you enough for it."

Silence fell between them one more time as they gazed at each other.

No one knows if it's coincidence or something else, but then they notice that their place is exactly under a mistletoe. After looking up and facing each other again, suddenly he felt it was right to say this to Manami and going in for the kill at the same time.

Karma grabs Manami and pulls her closer to him, looking at her beautiful amythest eyes once more. His gaze suddenly went to her lips while biting his, and then went back to the eyes. Followed by the hand touching Manami's face softly, the distance between the two's lips became smaller and just as they're closing in each other...

"You're the best present I've ever had. I love you." he whispered. Karma comes closer and kisses Manami.

It became their first kiss. Both in their history of romance, and in this relationship. All done under the mistletoe.

The couple then part away, with crimson shades on each other's cheeks. But Karma didn't put on an embarassed or frustated expression when his cheeks go red. He smiled warmly at Manami instead, causing Manami to blush harder.

"You're so cute when your face goes red~ and I'm impressed on how you can still stand the heat out of blushing." Karma teased with a chuckle, and a grin on his face.

"Stop it!" Manami said while giggling. "But you're cute too when you blush, probably more than I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karma replied, playfully pinching Manami's cheeks while she laughs.

"Hey, Karma."

"Hm?"

"Can we stay like this for a little bit longer?"

He smiles and pulls her in for one more kiss, then breaks away and holds her in his arms. "Anything for my adoreable witch~"

Manami lightly hits Karma's chest, but her smile is as bright as ever.

"No matter how people see you in their eyes, I love you and everything about you." Manami finally finishes her last part, as the hug becomes tighter.

Deep inside their hearts, they've found each other as an unforgettable Christmas (and for Karma, birthday) present. The best one ever.

* * *

What up guys! As promised in my bio, here's a Karmanami Christmas fanfic for you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Originally, I was going to publish this at New Year's Eve. But since I joined at that day and I couldn't publish a new story for a few hours, it was delayed, and then forgotten until my interest for writing fanfics renewed and started to share them here.

About the Deemo fanfic, I'll start to work on it most likely on next Friday, since I'm on midterms until next week. I wrote 2 more Karmanami fanfics, but I don't when will I publish them. What's definite is I won't be gone too long, a week will be over before we know it!

Reviews and feedback are very welcomed. And requests are acceptable as well! (..as long I know the anime / pairing xD m(_ _)m) I hope you had fun reading it!


End file.
